


The Happiest Day of Their Lives

by daniko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniko/pseuds/daniko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The happiest day of their lives. Right. John bet everyone lied when they said that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Day of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for what I’m fairly sure was a MMaM prompt @LJ, but I cannot find it and I went as far as Week 64. Which admittedly is not much, but I don’t think I read it over a month ago. Basically, John and Sherlock’s wedding day goes awry.

The happiest day of their lives. Right. John bet everyone lied when they said that. Oh, he didn’t doubt the “I do” moment was happy enough and blessed be the wedding night, but the actual day? Not bloody likely. Especially if, like in everything else, the situation got exponentially worse simply by including Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes-Watson, as of today, in fact.

John found himself smiling lightly. Maybe weddings weren't so bad, after a—

"Something amusing about my security measures, Dr Watson?" asked Mycroft tetchily.

Never mind.

"Now. Mummy insists you and Sherlock throw golden coins from the temple’s balcony. I tried to convince her that the carriage would be a better place, but—.”

“Carriage?” John asked suddenly. “What carriage?"

Mycroft’s ears became a very interesting shade of pink. "Well, you need to go from the temple to the manor—."

John interrupted him in what he thought was a very calm tone, considering everything. “I thought your mother wanted the civil ceremony to be held in the parlour.” The word sounded like something out of an Austen novel, but then, so did the Holmes.

"Mummy insists you call her 'mummy', John."

There was something about Mycroft and Sherlock: _mummy_ 's word was gospel. If John were a woman, that might spell trouble.

"Alas,” continued Mycroft a bit too casually, “a change of plans was required. It’s Beltane and ancient pagan rituals—."

"Wait, what? _Pagan rituals_? When did we—?"

Mycroft peered at him coldly. "Surely you didn’t think you and Sherlock would be wedded by Man only. Mummy’s not fussed about which gods bless your wedding, only that at least one must do. Since the church is being rather prickly about the whole ordeal, well.” Mycroft glanced at his iPad. “God knows you’ll need all the blessing you can get," he muttered, but John heard him just fine. “The druid will cue you in, don’t worry.”

“The what now?”

“The druid,” Mycroft repeated in a very put-upon tone. “He’s also the notary, so he will be performing both ceremonies.”

“The druid is also the notary,” John said flatly. Just to see if it made more sense the second time around.

Mycroft sniffed haughtily and proceeded to ignore him.

John turned his gaze heavenward. "Okay. Right, _okay_ ," he repeated a bit more forcefully, with the feeling of someone desperately trying to grasp onto sanity. Something occurred to him. "Did my sister arrive, yet?" He needed someone familiar, someone familiarly insane—

"I believe she is visiting the cellar."

"Oh, _God_."

"I shall find her myself—," John was not proud of how relieved he felt, "—after we go over the security measures one more time. I had the impression you were not listening before."

*


End file.
